<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warmer in Winter by elxiusoo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063355">Warmer in Winter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elxiusoo/pseuds/elxiusoo'>elxiusoo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Innuendo, Long Shot, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elxiusoo/pseuds/elxiusoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Minseok, despite his very packed schedule, always finds time to meet up with his long-time friends. But as much as he loves hanging out with them, he adamantly avoids reunions. Sometimes, it could become more like work than rest. This time, he musters up some courage to go. Who does he meet?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Original Character(s), Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Original Female Character(s), Kim Minseok/Original female character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Parents' house</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was a balmy Sunday afternoon. Minseok fixed himself a glass of cold barley tea from the fridge. It’s a good thing his mom always prepares some. One of the good things about visiting his parents’ house was that there were always food and drinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oppa, can you get me a glass of that, too?” His sister comes out from her room and walks to the kitchen barefoot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you please wear slippers? It’s not like you help out with the cleaning here. Mom is getting old, you know.” Minseok reprimands the female version of himself as he pours tea on a second glass, the ice cubes clinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look. You’re rarely here, so you don’t know that I help Mom all the time. I’ve changed, you know. I even help pay bills now, too.” She defends herself matter-of-factly, smiles cheekily and sits down on a dining chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry. I keep forgetting how mature you’ve become.” Minseok rolls his eyes, but keeps a smirk on the corner of his mouth. “But seriously, I’ve missed you. I’m sorry I couldn’t meet you backstage last time. I promise I’ll make it up to you and your friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s all right. They only want to be friends with me anyway because you happen to be my brother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, don’t say that. You are kind and fun to be with. Your closest friends know that for sure. By the way, how are they? How are YOU? Do you have a boyfriend?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chokes and spits some tea mid-sip. “What the hell is going on?! What are these corny questions? YOU’RE the one to tell. Honestly, you’re always around those oppa from your old school, even though some of them are already married. Really, I’m sorry for you, bro. You’re missing out a lot not having time to date.” She didn’t mean to say it in a condescending way, but she did catch the split-second look of pain in his eyes. He must be frustrated and feeling all the pressure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What’s fascinating is that the siblings look so much alike, people used to mistake them for twins when they were kids. Despite the age gap, Minseok looks as young as his sister. The only difference is that her sister has fuller lips and a softer nose. There are two sets of the same eyes. One pair looking cautious and apologetic, the other pair is looking outside the window blankly. A few seconds of silence pass. His sister says nothing and gulps down more tea, a bit too hurriedly. She instantly winces from the brain freeze. Minseok sighs deeply before replying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gee, thanks. It’s bad enough that mom nags me about it. To be honest, I’m pretty happy living on my own. I can’t imagine living with another person. Just think about the mess and the clutter! You see, that’s how I know women, thanks to you and mom. Seriously, stop asking for makeup. You have enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minseok chuckles. He knows how his sister loves makeup. He always makes sure to bring some as souvenirs when he travels for work. She doesn’t wear too much on a normal day-- she’s already pretty. But boy, her cosplay looks are awesome. He wishes he could go with her to events. Sometimes, he feels sad thinking about how he missed so much of her growing up. By the time the siblings have stopped the constant fighting and have started getting closer, he was already attending training at the agency. Those years were the most challenging but wonderful experiences of his life. While he was busy practicing as a trainee, she was shining bright in school; a budding artist in her own right. He feels a surge of pride when he thinks of his sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, look. My friend Mina says you guys are having a reunion. She’s the younger sister of Taewoong oppa. She got the news from him.” Minseok’s sister turns to him as she gets up from the dining chair.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so? And why are you telling me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax. I’m perfectly aware of how much you hate going to those events. I’m just trying to say that... this might be a good time for you to meet new people. People around you are getting married. While it’s okay for you to do whatever you want, I just don’t want you to feel lonely. (But actually I just want to avoid having you tag along to my trips with friends.)” She carefully explains, her tone is sincere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As if I would ever do that. You’re only gonna visit galleries and museums anyway.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HEY. It’s for art, okay? And yes, that’s exactly my point. Find new people to go to places and do activities with. If you really want to make it up to me and my friends, would you go to the reunion? I kind of already promised Taewoong oppa I’d convince you. Hehe, sorry.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You brat! How could you do that without telling me?!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Weekend of the Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been an exhausting month for Minseok and the boys. He finally got a couple days free so he packed a weekend bag and drove to his hometown. He called his mother before going down the elevator to the parking lot. He’s been looking forward to lunch because he always gets to request food he craves or misses. Today, it was galbi and his mother had already guessed it. Sometimes he likes to think he and his sister were spoiled. </p><p>He had lunch at home with his parents. His sister, apparently, was on a date! He just found out that she has a boyfriend and that they have been going out for three months now. Admittedly, he felt a bit betrayed because his sister didn’t tell him. His parents sensed this and so they tried to reassure him by saying that the guy is really nice. His sister didn’t want to introduce the guy to Minseok until she’s really sure about him. </p><p>But Minseok knows that three months is already a long time. “Or, I don’t know. I know nothing about dating like that anyway.” He thought to himself while finishing his meal. </p><p>The rest of the afternoon was spent cleaning out the boxes in the garage, which his mother had bullied him and his father into doing. Minseok saw some of his old things, including old clothes, his soccer uniforms, and some of his shoes. He took out a class picture from one of the photo albums. “Wait ‘til the boys see this.” He thought and smiled. Minseok took the photo inside to show to his friends at the reunion.</p><p>In the evening, he asked his mother to pick out his outfit for the event. The weather was starting to get colder, so he knew to pack a jacket and a coat. His sister was back home at ten, and he wasn’t sure if that was early or late if she had been on a date. In any case, she went straight to her room so he didn’t get a chance to ask her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A New.. Or Old? Character</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Minseok’s surprise, the reunion was not that eventful as he had previously dreaded. He had expected it to be chaotic, but everything went well and the people tried to stick to the schedule—not that there was anything promising about the program to begin with. It was, in fact, bordering on boring, save for the good food, good music, and the gentle buzz of friends and classmates catching up. </p><p>Occasionally, Minseok would hear a boisterous laugh from somewhere at the back. Probably the drama club alumni, he thought.</p><p>He had eaten his full and was more than relieved when the emcee finally announced that the party was coming to an end. Minseok successfully powered through several small talks with old friends and familiar faces. Everyone was so warm and happy to see him that he realized how different it felt from attending events for work. Maybe it was the absence of camera flashes that made him feel at ease. </p><p>A small group of guys gathered by the exit, and one silhouette was waving his hand wildly at Minseok. He walked over to see that it was his friend Taewoong.<br/>
“Let’s go grab a few drinks before the wives and husbands come looking for us.” </p><p>A bar nearby was open and packed with people coming from the reunion. Minseok settled himself in one of the empty tables as everyone in his group came in and sat down. A soft fragrant scent caught his attention. “Is that shampoo?” he thought. It was coming from his right side. And as he turned, a woman was sitting next to him. He was surprised as he never noticed her before. He shrugged it off and proceeded to give instructions to Taewoong for what to order. He promised to buy them a round. </p><p>It was late and everyone was drunk. Slowly, one by one, people started getting up. Taewoong finally announced that he’s at his limit and his wife is picking him up. That was everyone’s cue to exchange their polite, tipsy goodbyes. </p><p>“Minseok, you’re in the best shape here and I know you’re not drunk. Could you drive Seoyeon home?” Taewoong said, gesturing to the women next to Minseok. </p><p>Minseok had been so awkward the entire evening that they never spoke except for when they had to order. Her voice was the only familiar thing about her. She was basically a stranger. “Yeah, sure.” Minseok stood up and paid the bill. When he was done, he turned around to look for Seoyeon, but he couldn’t find her. He stepped outside the bar and saw her with whoever was left of their small group. Seoyeon was talking to one of the guys, so Minseok quietly waited for them to finish. </p><p>Finally, Seoyeon gave their friend a quick hug, then she turned to Minseok. Her eyes were glazed and she had a bright flush on her cheeks. She was tipsy, but not quite drunk.</p><p>“Hi. I’m so sorry I’m in this state, Minseok. I intentionally didn’t bring my car to the reunion.” She said apologetically. Then she bowed her head to look for something in her bag. She pulled out a thick scarf and wrapped it around her neck. She had shoulder-length black hair. No bangs, just some thin wavy locks on the sides of her face that created a soft frame. She was wearing a cat eye and some lip tint. Her cheeks were shining as they reflected the street light.</p><p>Minseok mumbled something as he reached into his pocket for the keys. “It’s totally fine. Let’s get you safe home.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They got on Minseok’s car unceremoniously. But as he started the engine, Seoyeon stirred and looked at Minseok carefully. </p><p>“Hey, you must be tired and want to go home right away,” she said hesitantly. </p><p>Minseok adjusted his rearview mirror and paused. “Why, what’s wrong?”</p><p>Seoyeon smiled slyly and spoke. “I kind of feel stuffy and too tipsy. Can we get a bit of fresh air along the way? Just for a few minutes, I promise.” </p><p> “I don’t mind at all. But where do you live? Sorry, it’s been so long that I can’t remember everyone.” </p><p>Seoyeon entered the address of her parents’ on the GPS and they were on the road in no time. Minseok was focused on driving, but he was busy thinking. He was trying so hard to remember who she is and how they know her. She was supposed to be in the same year as them, so how come he doesn’t remember her that well? </p><p>The woman on the passenger’s seat was quiet. She rested her head, and her eyes were closed. But she must be awake because she was humming something. There wasn’t any music on. </p><p>After a few minutes, she spoke slowly, her voice low. “How have you been, Minseok? It’s been so long but I can still see the kid in you. It’s fascinating. You seem to have changed a lot though. I mean, we all know that.” </p><p>Minseok was panicking. He didn’t want to be rude, but he couldn’t remember anything about her. All he knows is that they were schoolmates.</p><p>Seoyeon looked at Minseok curiously, as if she was looking for something. “Hey are you okay? You’ve been so quiet. You’re not mad at me still, are you?”</p><p>Minseok cleared his throat and finally confessed, “To be honest, Seoyeon, I don’t remember much about you at all. I’m really sorry, I don’t mean to be rude. I just know that we were the same year at school. Were we in the same class?”</p><p>Seoyeon’s mouth gaped and her eyes were wide awake. She sat up straight and stared at Minseok. He glanced back at her once, then he focused his eyes on the road again. At that very moment, he saw the glow from the street lamps in the public park. He slowed down and turned his signal on to park on the side of the road. Seoyeon was speechless.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Another Confession and Some "Small Talk"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minseok turned the engine off and stepped out. He walked over to the other side and opened the door for her. The expression on her face was a mix of surprise, relief and amusement. They looked at each other’s eyes for two seconds before Seoyeon moved and held on to Minseok’s ready arm to steady herself.</p><p>“Oops. Thank you. I never took you for a gentleman.” Seoyeon smiled.</p><p>“I have a song about it.” Minseok flashed an embarrassed smile, then shook his head to ruffle his hair. “I’m just joking. Let’s get you some water.” Minseok’s breath formed a fog in the cold night air. </p><p>They settled in one of the convenience store’s outdoor tables. It smelled faintly of beer and something spicy. Seoyeon sipped some water, then turned all her attention to him. </p><p>“What did you mean when you said you don’t remember me?”, she asked.</p><p>“I.. don’t remember having a classmate or schoolmate named Seoyeon. I feel like I met you for the first time tonight. But your voice does sound familiar.” He shrugged. “Again, I’m sorry. I’m just being honest.” </p><p>A short chuckle cut through the quiet chilly night. Seoyeon was smiling. But then she suddenly turned serious. </p><p>“Minseok, it’s me, Seoyeon. I’m the one who called you Fatty first, in third grade, remember? Then everyone seemed to have caught on and you eventually became famous with that nickname.”</p><p>Minseok took what seemed like a whole minute to digest what Seoyeon just said. All he could manage was, “I thought it was Taewoong who called me that.”</p><p>“No, he isn’t creative enough to have thought that. Plus you were close friends, so he really didn’t like what I said about you. I don’t know what happened exactly, but after that, everyone else just eventually started calling you Fatty. Maybe Taewoong claimed to have done it because he knew you’d forgive him?” Seoyeon explained before drinking the cold bottled water. </p><p>Minseok’s brows furrowed. He glanced at Seoyeon and stared again at the convenience store’s overhead sign. He was still processing everything because he wasn’t sure how to react. It happened decades ago, and he had actually forgiven Taewoong for it. Instead, he tried to picture Seoyeon with his friends in school, and failed. </p><p>Seoyeon tried to explain further, “I don’t remember much either, to be honest. A few years ago, I saw you on TV and I was so surprised at how different you looked! At first I wasn’t sure that it was you because there are probably a thousand Kim Minseoks in this country. But then they showed a picture of you in middle school! I was so happy to see your picture, and then I felt guilty right after. I can’t forgive myself for being mean to you when we were kids. Well, it’s a slight relief that you don’t remember me.” Seoyeon laughed nervously, and tilted her head slightly to look at Minseok. She was trying to gauge his reaction. She was sobering up a bit and now feeling chillier as the night went deeper. </p><p>“You know what, let’s just let it go. I’m too old to hold grudges.” Minseok smiled to reassure Seoyeon. Her face was now less flushed, but Minseok could see her gloveless hands shaking. Realizing that, he felt slightly concerned. “Seoyeon, I’m sorry. I should have gotten you a warm drink, not cold water.” </p><p>Seoyeon shook her head, “No, it’s okay. I actually prefer cold water. Thank you.” <br/>Usually, Minseok starts getting ready to go to bed around this time. He liked following a consistent daily routine. But today had been such an unusual day, from beginning to end, so he didn’t mind being out this late. Politely, and with a bit of internal cringe, he tried to initiate small talk with the woman next him. He thought they could wait a few minutes more for Seoyeon to finish her drink before taking her home. With a sigh, he finally asked Seoyeon, “What do you do, by the way? Do you work around town?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The End of the Weekend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Minseok stayed at his parent’s home to rest, and to process everything that happened the previous day. Minseok met too many people, but he didn’t mind because they were his friends and they all knew him well as Minseok, not as Xiumin. He sipped his still hot coffee and looked for something to nibble on. He found some wheat bread in the pantry and went back to the dining area. He thought about the people he saw there, but mostly he thought about Seoyeon. </p>
<p>He sincerely enjoyed their late night (or very early morning?) conversation outside the convenience store. He found out that she works as a marketing associate at one of the magazine publishers in their hometown. Occasionally, she goes to Seoul for field work and client meetings. He learned so many things about her, and what their childhood had been like through her perspective. She seemed to remember every bit about everyone. She was an engaging and funny storyteller that he only remembers laughing the whole night. They didn’t even mind the cold. </p>
<p>Minseok was happy with how things turned out this weekend. His worry had all been for naught. He spread some jam on the bread and took a big bite while looking at the bright late morning sun outside. He wondered if he should sleep some more or bully his sister into going out for groceries. </p>
<p>After Minseok dropped off Seoyeon last night, they exchanged numbers and politely offered to keep in touch, as all adults do. But to Minseok, he was somehow excited about the idea. Seoyeon seemed like a genuinely fun person. Plus, she knows a lot about the industry thanks to her job, so she doesn’t feel awkward around him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Back to Work and Back with Seoyeon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being back in Seoul meant being back to the daily grind. Minseok tried to catch up with all his missed workout sessions. He was also careful with his diet after having eaten almost everything and anything last weekend. </p>
<p>A few weeks after, the reporter on TV finally announced the beginning of autumn. Minseok and the members had been so busy that the days blurred past him. He could barely remember what happened in summer. </p>
<p>That day, he was out for an individual activity. This was a rare event in their packed group schedule, but he welcomed the solitude. He was, after all, still an introvert at heart.</p>
<p>Minseok had a photoshoot and an interview for the whole day, and he was just thankful that both were in the same venue. The photographer yelled to everyone to wrap up the shoot. Then, Minseok was shown to his dressing room and was given an hour to rest and eat before the interview. He ate his sandwich alone in the room while his staff went out for some lunch and errands. He was browsing on his phone when he heard a knock on the door. It was unusual for people to knock on rooms during hectic activities like this. His makeup artist and stylists and the rest of the team rarely did. Some boundaries get crossed in this line of work. </p>
<p>He called out to the person to come in. The door opened to reveal black lined cat eyes and shiny short hair. Seoyeon’s face was beaming when she saw Minseok’s surprised look. </p>
<p>“Sorry to interrupt your lunch. I wanted to say hi.” But her face didn’t look sorry at all. She was happy to see him.</p>
<p>Minseok was a bit speechlessly surprised, so he said nothing and only gestured for her to come in and sit. There was nothing else there except a loveseat sofa by the coffee table where his lunch had been placed. Seoyeon closed the door behind her and slowly walked towards him. She didn’t intend to sit but he already scooted to the side to make way for her. There was just enough room for her to sit. </p>
<p>“I didn’t expect to see you here! Is it for work?” Minseok asked, his brows were raised and he pouted a little before taking a sip from his tumbler.</p>
<p>“Of course, silly. It’s my company’s magazine you’re having the photoshoot for. Although my job’s really not that big. I just help out with the planning and organizing. I can’t even write articles to save my life. How have you been?” She relaxed a little bit, and even pulled a piece of tissue for Minseok to wipe his lips with. </p>
<p>“I have my usual schedule, with the group. But today it’s just this.” He carefully swallowed his food. </p>
<p>“It’s good to see you, Seoyeon. I felt a bit awkward after the reunion to be honest. I’m sorry I didn’t get to call or message you once. It’s been so long since.” He took another bite from his sandwich, but this time it was actually just a nibble. He wasn’t sure if he should stop eating and offer something to her. There was nothing to offer anyway except for a pack of chocolate.  </p>
<p>“No offense taken, don’t worry. Plus, let’s be honest and just say we have our own lives. It IS too awkward trying to be polite with each other, don’t you think?” She laughed again and told him about the magazine with him in it. After their small chat, Seoyeon checked the time and realized she was supposed to do some preparations. Her phone buzzed multiple times, so she hastily stood up and waved Minseok goodbye. Then, she turned around and asked him if he wanted to join them for dinner. To celebrate the project with him.</p>
<p>Minseok said yes a little too eagerly and reminded himself to ask his manager about his schedule that day. Hopefully, he’d be free in the evening to join the dinner he had just been invited to. He sure could use a drink.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Meeting Her Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minseok’s manager drove him later that evening to the restaurant---the address Seoyeon had texted him earlier. Minseok was hoping he’d leave the photoshoot venue with Seoyeon. He assumed she and her team would stay a bit later to finish things up. It turns out, she wasn’t in that group. He also realized he had not thought this through and he wasn’t sure who would be there. During the drive, he had pleaded for his manager to go with him. But he had some personal matters to attend to, and so Minseok had no choice but to go alone. Except he won’t be alone because Seoyeon would be there, he remembered. And he really just wanted to unwind. </p>
<p>The bar was packed with people. But it smelled more like a restaurant inside than a bar. The air was hazy from all the smoke, and he could smell the aroma of some of his most favorite comfort food. He pictured the kitchen at his parents’ home for a split second, then looked around to find Seoyeon already laughing and talking with her colleagues. None of them noticed him. He was wearing what was left of the packed clothes in the company van-- a tshirt, black sweatpants, and a denim jacket. His brows looked more pronounced now that his face was bare, It was a contrast from how he looked earlier in the day during the shoot and the interview.  </p>
<p>“Minseok, come over here!” Seoyeon walked over to him as she examined him from head to toe. “Not to be judgmental or anything, but what are you wearing?”</p>
<p>“Sorry, I told my stylist to go home right after the interview. This is all I could find.” He shrugged, half embarrassed. </p>
<p>They walked to the table and Seoyeon introduced Minseok to everyone. They were her friends from work, some she worked in the same teams with, and some were freelancers-- a photographer, an editor, a stylist. The whole obligatory, almost cliche, bunch of creatives. Minseok saw that they had some bar food on the table. He was hoping for a meal, but he couldn’t think of anything to eat. Each of them had a tall mug of ice-cold beer. </p>
<p>“What would you like to eat?” Seoyeon asked while handing him his beer. </p>
<p>“I don’t know yet. Maybe some chicken? Today is cheat day.” Minseok took a piece of french fry from the bowl closest to his seat. The waiter had just served it after they sat down. Seoyeon asked a friend to pass them the plate of chicken and placed it in front of Minseok’s empty plate. </p>
<p>“Eat up. We’ll be drinking for hours.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Who Drives Him Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minseok was already feeling tipsy-- but not quite drunk yet. Over the past two hours, he had learned about Seoyeon’s friends. He didn’t talk much, but when it was his turn to answer their questions, he switched instantly to his bubbly self. He and Seoyeon explained how they knew each other. </p><p>Whenever he struggled to explain something, he would look at Seoyeon and she would gladly do the talking. He learned a lot about her in the process, how she laughed at the same things that he found funny, and how she cringed at his embarrassing comments, or at how she kept the table clean by wiping with paper towels. The moisture from their beer mugs formed small wet puddles on the table and she would clean them absentmindedly. Most of her attention was to her friends, but she kept checking at Minseok to see how he was doing. </p><p>“Are you okay? It’s a bit late and I don’t know if you have an early schedule tomorrow.” Seoyeon looked at Minseok quizzically. Her friends were starting to get drunk, but today she was Minseok’s black knight. She somehow felt responsible after inviting him. He clucked his tongue and shook his head. “I don’t have anything scheduled tomorrow, as far as I know. Are you my manager now or something?”</p><p>Minseok looked up and he had a smirk on the corner of his mouth. His eyes were a tad bit droopy, and his cheeks were mischievously round and high up. His gaze was fixed at Seoyeon while he reached out to pick up his mug. By now, he was feeling relaxed--too relaxed. </p><p>“I was just asking, okay? Fine go ahead. Whatever.” Seoyeon jokingly scoffed and faced her friends, as if ignoring him. She called out to one of her friends to ask for a pitcher of water. When she looked back again at Minseok, he met her eyes. “I just remembered I didn’t bring my car today. Is it your turn to drive me home?” He smiled sheepishly and tilted his head. “Oh man, why did I just say that?” Minseok thought to himself.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Seoyeon's POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several weeks have passed since Seoyeon invited Minseok to go drinking. He seemed to have enjoyed the company of her friends that night. On top of that, he was nice the entire time. He was such a great listener and when he spoke, he chose his words well. He would occasionally stutter, but she almost always knew what he meant to say.</p><p>Seoyeon looked at the time on her phone. She had sent a message to Minseok that morning, informing him of the magazine’s print date. He should receive his advance copy sent to his company’s office tomorrow. A short popping sound meant there was a new message. Seoyeon stared at the message, blinked, and paused for a few seconds to read Minseok’s reply. He offered to pick up his copy from Seoyeon’s office in Seoul that evening, and that they should have dinner to celebrate.</p><p>“It’s just work anyway. Plus, we’re friends." She kept repeating these words in her head to stop her thoughts from wandering off to weird and awkward territory. She really loved being around him, but she was just worried it’s turning into a big crush. At around seven in the evening, Seoyeon started wrapping up her work. A message from the receptionist popped up on her message box. Apparently, someone was looking for her. Seoyeon snorted, which made a couple heads turn towards her. She then lowered her head and turned off her laptop. Did he really pick her up? That’s impossible, she thought. </p><p>She gathered her things and called Minseok. But then she realized it was bold of her to assume it was him waiting for her! But too late, he had already picked up her call before she could hang up. It was him who talked first, to her nightmare, which quickly turned to relief.  </p><p>“Hi! I’m here outside your building. I was waiting in the basement parking earlier but then I thought I’d come up. Are you done, though? Sorry, I didn’t want to rush you.”</p><p>“No, it’s fine! I’m on my way out.” Seoyeon walked faster but tried not to trip on her heels. She didn’t have time to put her coat on. She found a car by the side of the street with the lights blinking. It must be his because of the color: blue. </p><p>As she was walking towards the car, she saw Minseok step out and walk to the passenger’s side to open the door for her. “This is not a date, for pete’s sake,” she suddenly thought. It took all of her strength to ignore all the little details he was doing. Seoyeon saw on his face a look of relief and surprise for a split second. </p><p>“I didn’t expect you’d actually pick me up! I know how to book a taxi, you know.” She said as she paused by the open car door, catching her breath. Then she lowered her head and followed up with, “Sorry, I’m a little overdressed. It’s presentation day today.” Seoyeon smoothed out her skirt, noticing how uncomfortable she is now with her heels. Minseok didn’t say anything and just smiled as he closed the door after her. He was wearing what seemed to be sweatpants and a hoodie. </p><p>“Sorry. We finished practice early so I thought I’d pick you up. Traffic can get bad on weekdays, you know. But I don’t think you ever experience that when you’re back home.” Minseok said. He turned off the radio before he started driving away from the curbside.</p><p>“Oh! I forgot to tell you!” Seoyeon shifted a bit on her seat to face Minseok. “I moved to Seoul just a couple weeks ago. It’s for work, and I don’t know how long, but it’s most probably until my new project ends. I’m finally gonna experience that famous heavy traffic you always talk about.” She beamed, although it didn’t make much sense to be happy about getting stuck in traffic. </p><p>“That’s great news. Are you settling in well? Not that I’d need to show you around. You’re probably out drinking with friends every weekend?” Minseok said teasingly. </p><p>“Hey! You talk as if I didn’t have to call your manager to pick you up last time. But anyway, where are we going?” Seoyeon asked as she glanced at Minseok, then on the road ahead. Shortly, she rummaged through her bag to put on some hand lotion to warm her hands. The car smelled faintly of lavender. Minseok was focused on driving and couldn’t answer her immediately. After he turned right to a less busy street, he said, “I thought I’d take you to my friend’s cafe. Unless you prefer somewhere more comfortable? Do you want rice for dinner?”</p><p>“I’m fine with anything, really. As long as I don’t have to walk a mile in these shoes.” Seoyeon replied.</p><p>“All right, then. But to be honest, it’s the only place I could think of right now. I don’t eat out much, and when I do, it’s always with other people.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seoyeon noticed that Minseok preferred to do things with people. From getting groceries to spending his weekends, he was almost always with his friends. She thought about this after having spent time with him again these past few months. The cafe was cozy and she was relieved that no one was staring at them. The food was flavorful, but light enough so they can talk in between bites. </p>
<p>Minseok shared his experience shooting for the magazine. He had admitted previously that he was very nervous -- he was not used to doing projects alone, especially interviews. </p>
<p>“But I think you did so well during the photoshoot! I wish I was in the styling team. It seemed so fun!” Seoyeon smiled back at him, and she pinched her thigh under the table. She was dangerously being a gross flirt. </p>
<p>“That’s what I thought, too!” Minseok said, he paused and put his fork down. “I mean, it would have been nice to have you around closer. It puts me more at ease.” He called the waiter for another glass of beer. On the other hand, Seoyeon had ordered white wine to go with her pasta. </p>
<p>Seoyeon smiled. She liked how he was candid with his thoughts, and it made her feel at ease as well. She had doubted if he genuinely liked talking to her, but he had told her now as simply and as straightforwardly as possible. She liked that there was little to no pretense with Minseok. She took another sip of her wine, and knew she was getting tipsy. Funny how she’s always drinking or getting tipsy when she’s with Minseok. It was nice to relax and enjoy an evening after work. With Minseok no less, a celebrity in his own right. And as she realized this fact, the smile disappeared from her face. She finally knew the reality, as if a bucket of ice was dumped on her head. She suddenly sat up straight and grew conscious of the people around them. What would they think?</p>
<p>Minseok was finishing his meal in small quick bites as Seoyeon contemplated on her thoughts. Noticing she grew quiet, he looked up at her and scanned her face. “What’s wrong?” He asked. He gulped down the last of his beer and looked at her carefully. </p>
<p>Seoyeon snapped out of it and looked down at her food. “The food was really good, but I think I’m full now. Thanks so much for taking me here.” She tried to smile again, and drank her wine. Minseok paid for their dinner and they walked out of the cafe into the cold evening air. He had parked his car a few blocks away, so they had to walk. </p>
<p>“Seoyeon, you’re suddenly so quiet. Please let me know if there’s something wrong. Do you want to go home?” Minseok spoke and his voice went on a low register when he tried to speak softly.</p>
<p>Seoyeon fixed her jacket and wrapped it around her tightly. Then, because she couldn’t help it and she was wearing heels, she grabbed Minseok’s arm around the elbow to help steady herself. “I’m okay, and I hope it’s okay that I hold on for balance.” She asked shyly, then chuckled as they walked down the narrow street. Minseok sighed with relief. </p>
<p>Seoyeon figured it would be better to be honest now than later. So she tried to explain what happened. </p>
<p>“Sorry about earlier. I was just worried what people would think if they saw us. I’m really sorry, it’s just that I don’t know how to be friends with you. You know what I mean.” She shrugged, walking more slowly now. </p>
<p>“I’m a jerk for not thinking about that. And look, I’m sorry if you feel uncomfortable. I got a little too excited after knowing you’re staying in Seoul. It’s nice to have someone from home close by.” Minseok apologized, and quickly opened the car door for Seoyeon to get in.</p>
<p>“Do you want to go home now? Do you want to go get dessert? Maybe more drinks? What do you want?" Minseok asked as he entered the car and turned the engine on. He then started driving out of the parking lot.</p>
<p>“I honestly don’t know.” Seoyeon chuckled. “Maybe we can have more beer? The wine earlier was too sweet for me.” She gently relaxed her back against the car seat. Her coat was still on, and she wasn’t sure if they were stepping outside soon or not. </p>
<p>“You know, if you feel uncomfortable being outside with lots of people, why don’t we have more drinks at my place? Not sure if they’ve left, but my parents dropped by earlier to leave some food. You can say hi.” Minseok said nonchalantly, looking at his phone for a brief moment to check the traffic.</p>
<p>Seoyeon was surprised. She didn’t expect him to say that casually. Sure, it could be awkward if people saw them, but why wasn't he concerned about his fans or, worse, reporters? </p>
<p>She had been trying her best to keep things cool, worried he might not like things to get too personal. But then she realized, she IS in his personal life. Even their parents knew each other. What could be so bad about going to his place?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>